


Teen Slayer

by HarlequinArtist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Girl!Stiles, M/M, Slayer!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinArtist/pseuds/HarlequinArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A*N*~ Sorry for the long wait, I lost the muse that started this little gem. It took me a while to figure out where I wanted this to go. Hope you guys enjoy. Constructive criticism welcome, especially since I don't have a beta, if you see something I miss, please let me know.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Calling

**A*N*** \- Not sure yet where this is going, or how much of a crossover I want to make it. Also, I apologize for taking so long, I promised to post two nights ago, but as I was editing, I found I didn't like where I had set the timeline, so I deleted everything and started from scratch. Starts from right after both Kate and Peter die. As usual, I own nothing.

 

**Chapter 1- The Calling**

 

Stiles shot up in her bed, breathing heavily and looked around terrified. The expression melted into slight confusion and she rubbed at her eyes sleepily before checking her phone for the time.

“Stupid nightmare” she mumbled getting up to get ready for school.

She stumbled over to the bathroom and went to turn the doorknob. The entire thing disintegrated when she grabbed it, making her jump. She cursed under her breath and shoved the door open, putting the pieces on the counter. Obviously Scott had lost control of his strength again, and hadn’t told her. She grumbled as she stripped off her pajamas and turned to pull the shower curtain back and both the curtain and rod ripped away from the wall. She tried to remember the last time Scott had taken a shower at her place, then shook her head, she had taken a shower the morning before and both the knob and the curtain had been fine. Scott had bailed on Video Game Night for a date with Allison, so he hadn’t been over in a while.

Stiles looked down at her hands warily. She hadn’t been bitten, so, no, not a werewolf. What the hell was going on? She grimaced. She checked outside and her dad’s patrol car was not there, which meant he wasn’t home. She grabbed her phone gingerly and carefully tapped out a text to her dad.

_‘Migraine. Can u call me out of school?’_

She hated lying to her dad, but she couldn’t go to school if she was going to keep breaking stuff with the sudden freaky super-strength.

_‘Sure kiddo. Your medicine is in the downstairs bathroom, take some and feel better. See you when I get home.’_

She pulled some clothes on, wincing when one of her belt loops ripped off completely from just a little force, grabbed her wallet, keys and phone and headed to Deaton’s on foot. She didn’t want to risk hurting her Jeep accidentally.

The vet was on the other side of town, Stiles expected to be exhausted after jogging most of the way there, but she wasn’t even winded. Whatever was going on was starting to majorly freak her out.

She went in through the door grabbing the handle gingerly and pushing it open.

“Good mor- Stiles…shouldn’t you be at school?” Deaton asked, from the desk behind the counter.

“Something weird ‘s happening to me.” She babbled out. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the vet, but besides Hale, he was the only one she could trust.

Deaton paused, then sighed before walking past her and flipping the sign on the door to close.

“Come with me.”

She followed him into the backroom where he leaned against the counter.

“What’s going on?”

Stiles gestured wildly.

“I have no idea, I woke up suddenly this morning, and first my doorknob disintegrated then I pulled the shower curtain off the wall, I barely touched them. I’ve suddenly developed freaky super strength.”

Deaton frowned.

“Did Peter bite you the other night?”

Stiles rolled her eyes.

"I think I would have noticed if he had. I wouldn't be freaking out if it was that, no, no one bit me."

Deaton stood there for a moment, thinking.

“You wouldn’t happen to have had any weird nightmares lately, have you? Perhaps about teenage girls fighting, maybe being killed?”

Stiles looked at him, startled.

“How’d you know that?”

Deaton sighed and walked past her.

“What? What’s wrong with me? Is it some weird supernatural thing? I’m not gonna die am I?”

Deaton shook his head.

“Calm down Stiles, I think I may know what’s going on….I think you may have been called as a Slayer.”

Stiles cocked her head.

“A slayer….slayer of what?”

Deaton pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in preparation of Stiles’ impending freak out.

“Vampires, demons….those sorts of things.”

“What?!” she screeched, making Deaton wince and the dogs in the kennels to start barking.

“So no only do we have werewolves…vampires and demons are real too? Why am I a slayer? I don’t want to be a slayer. How do I stop it?”

Deaton sighed.

“You can’t stop being a Slayer, you get called when the previous Slayer dies, and the next Slayer will be called when you die. The Slayer line was created almost a thousand years ago, and it has always been this way.”

Stiles wilted and she looked at Deaton, her eyes tearing.

“Why me?”

Deaton shrugged.

“There’s no way to predict the next Slayer, and I’m afraid I do not know much. The Watcher Council keeps information on the Slayer close to the chest.”

Stiles frowned. 

“What's the Watcher’s Council?”

“They’re the descendants of the original sorcerers who created the first Slayer. They train and provide resources to the Slayer. One of their Watcher’s will probably be here soon, once they figure out you’ve been called.”

“What about Scott…if I’m the Slayer….they wouldn't....make me?” Stiles looked horrified.

“The Watcher Council has a pretty narrow view on the supernatural…” he trailed off, giving Stiles an apologetic look and noticed her horrified look.

“You need a Watcher’s training, Stiles, Slayer’s already have a short lifespan, and yours will be even shorter without training.”

“Could you train me instead? Please, I don't want anything to happen to Scott.”

Deaton looked at her and sighed.

“Even if I trained you...the Council will still send a Watcher for you. They aren’t above using lethal force. They might even try to use Scott or your Father against you.”

Stiles’ whiskey eyes narrowed at that.

“They can try.” She said darkly.

Deaton noticed the change in demeanor, it only convinced him more of Stiles’ new status.

“Very well, I’ll see what information I can dig up from a few of my contacts. For right now, you lay low, I’ll call you later this afternoon with what I’ve found. Bring Scott with you.”

Stiles smiled gratefully, and left, heading home to hide in her room.

Deaton turned back to his desk, pulling open a drawer to a small, dusty rolodex and started flipping through it. He had a few phone calls to make.


	2. Vampyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A*N*~ Sorry for the long wait, I lost the muse that started this little gem. It took me a while to figure out where I wanted this to go. Hope you guys enjoy. Constructive criticism welcome, especially since I don't have a beta, if you see something I miss, please let me know.

**Chapter 2 - Vampyr**

 

Stiles glared at the remnants of her phone, she had squeezed it a little too hard after getting no answer from Scott. After multiple texts, all she received was silence. Now, Deaton couldn't contact her either. She was pissed, pissed at Scott, at Allison, at Deaton, she was pissed at the entire situation. She hadn't asked for this, but then, she supposed it was karma. It was her fault that Scott got bit, so she supposed that she deserved this.

She got up and went out, heading to Deaton's, she would help him with something around the office. She had to get out and do something besides sit. She was close to the vet when the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She suddenly had her entire body slammed into a nearby brick wall, and a very angry pair of red eyes glaring at her. She shoved back angrily, and surprisingly, her assailant was pushed back.

"Not in the mood, Hale." she snarled.

Derek blinked at her, surprised, rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Stiles?"

"What, you don't check before shoving random teenagers into walls? I'm so over this supernatural bull shit!" Derek blinked at the sudden loud and angry outburst, a little stunned. Stiles turned to stalk away.

Her neck prickled again and she grabbed the hand headed for her shoulder and squeezed, hard enough to break two of Derek's fingers. Stiles flinched back and let go when Derek grunted in surprised pain, and took off trotting quickly towards Deaton's.

"Stiles!"

"Nope, all the nope, Sourwolf, I'm over dealing with werewolves or any supernatural shit today."

She went through the front door of the vet. She tried to get past the front counter but slammed into an invisible barrier. Deaton stepped out of the back as Derek came in the door holding his healing hand. He saw the angry, frustrated tears in Stiles' eyes.

"Mr. Hale, if you could flip that sign for me. Miss Stilinski, I'm afraid your new physiology and what this counter is made of, you wont be able to pass."

He picked the counter up and Stiles tested for the barrier again, and stepped through when she didn't feel it.

"You're just in time, I've been fruitful in my search."

Stiles went into the back and Derek followed them. Deaton had her sit at the computer, and handed her a jump drive.

"A contact emailed that to me, all the information you need is on that drive. I assume you weren't able to get a hold of Mr. McCall."

Stiles nodded, glaring at the screen of the computer angrily.

"All for the better, I don't believe a newly turned Beta werewolf and a new Slayer would be a good choice of sparring partners. You would set off each other's baser instincts and it'd be bloodshed."

Both Stiles and Derek winced, thinking of the results of that. Stiles kept flipping through the information on the drive, glaring at the screen again, but gingerly touching the mouse so she wouldn't break it. Derek was looking between her and Deaton, he flexed his now healed fingers. Deaton continued.

"Which is why I'm glad she ran into you, Derek. Miss Stilinski was called as a Slayer last night and she has decided, due to her relationship with Scott, that she would like to go rogue from the Council."

Stiles studiously ignored the surprised glance, trying to make her brain focus on the written and drawn description of how to stake a vampire. Deaton, however, kept speaking.

"I think the best option would be for her to train with you, at least, the more physical aspect. I'm afraid I would not make a good sparring partner either, so I will take care of the demonology studies. Would you be agreeable to this? Miss Stilinski?"

Stiles nodded, Derek did as well.

"Good, Miss Stilinski, I will see you after school, every other day starting tomorrow, to go over demonology, I'll leave Mr. Hale's side of things up to him. Beacon Hills has a low vampire population, it's known that this is Hale territory. Your instincts will urge you to seek out a higher population, which will mostly mean Los Angeles. I would like you to hold off that urge, till Mr. Hale and I deem you ready for a regular patrol schedule."

Stiles nodded and looked over at Derek.

"Every morning, 4am, meet me at my old house, and every afternoon after Deaton is done with you. Where something to work out in."

Stiles scowled a little, but nodded. She didn't like Derek, but he was doing her a favor, so she couldn't be a bitch about it.

"What exactly are you going to do when the Watcher does come for you?" Derek asked, crossing his arms.

Stiles unplugged the drive and stuck it in her jeans pocket.

"Tell him no thank you and send him on his way. I have you and Deaton, I don't need a Watcher."

Derek lifted an eyebrow.

"And when they don't like that answer and try to force you using your friends or your dad?"

Stiles looked up at him and the look in her eyes, made Derek's wolf uncomfortable.

"I'll protect them, hopefully with your and Scott's help. If they try anything, well, we'll take care of them the way we took care of Peter."

Her tone was cold and Derek nodded in approval. He had no doubt Stiles would follow through.

 


End file.
